


Merry Christmas Darling

by Ambrace



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Amy says the F word, Explicit Language, F/F, Mild Language, OR IS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrace/pseuds/Ambrace
Summary: Beca has a Christmas show tonight and decides to use that to profess her love to Chloe. Bechloe Endgame Cross-posted on FanFiction.net
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Merry Christmas Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeChloeIsLegit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/gifts).



Beca stood at the side of the stage as she waited for her cue. Her hands fiddled with the necklace that she had bought all of the Bella's the same year that they had met Emily Junk betraying the fact that she was nervous. Beca wasn't shy with singing in front of crowds. She had been doing it for years before becoming a solo artist, but this was the first time that she was using her music to communicate to someone that she deeply cared about. She was terrified of not the singing part, but that her best friend may not return the feelings.

After all, Chloe had made it perfectly clear that she was into boys when she had kissed Chicago; but before that she always got mixed signals. True, Chloe was a touchy feely type of girl with everyone; but Beca couldn't help but feel like Chloe was extra affectionate with her. Their faces were always almost touching when Chloe spoke to her and Chloe held her hand so often, Beca's hand automatically reached out for the girls' hand when they went anywhere. Beca may have shown her disapproval with Fat Amy's comments about shipping them, but it was due more to the fact that Beca was bitter every time she was reminded that they were not in fact together.

The only saving grace was that it had been a short fling as both Chicago and Chloe realized that they were better off as friends than they were lovers. That didn't make Beca feel any better though, because Chloe was still in the dark that Beca was madly and deeply in love with her.

Shaking her thoughts and hopefully nerves away, Beca placed a smile on as her name was called and put a smile on her face, as she entered the stage.

She took a seat on the stool that was perfectly placed at the center of the stage, and took a deep breath before smiling at the crowd. She could glimpse her friends front and center; all of them with proud smiles upon their own faces.

“Hey everybody. I hope you're having a wonderful night”

The crowd cheered, her friends being the loudest as she spoke.

“Thank you. Tonight, I'm going to be performing a special song for a special friend. Merry Christmas and enjoy” the crowd cheered once more as the opening sequence to “Marry Christmas Darling” played in the background.

“Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you  
Merry Christmas Darling  
We're apart that's true … ”

Beca's mind thought back to the night everything changed for the Bella's. The Bella's had all thought that being “The Bella's” would be their thing forever, even past college. However, DJ Khalid had chosen Beca to go on as a solo artist, and everyone else had moved on. Chloe was well on her way to becoming a teacher and was excited to start working with the class that she was assigned to be PA in. Aubrey had decided that she loved being in charge and having things her way and what better way was that than being a Lawyer? Beca knew without a doubt that the blonde beauty was going to be a hell of a Lawyer once she got accepted to law school. She had no idea what the other Bella's wanted to do, but she knew that they were all going their own way.

“But I can dream and in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you"

Beca used to hate that Fat Amy practically forced her and Chloe to share a small pull out couch for a bed. She loved Chloe, but the small brunette loved her space and that couch could barely fit her spread out much less her and Chloe. However, as the days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, both girls' learned to adapt. Thankfully, they were used to the Bella's noises at night, so they weren't too bothered by the others' snores. Though it's been a year, Beca missed sharing a bed with Chloe. She missed the smell of Chloe's perfume, and the way her hair tickled her nose when she snored. Beca turned her eyes to Chloe, who sat there stunned.

“Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But ev'ryday's a holiday  
When I'm near to you”

Since day one, Beca knew that there was something special about Chloe. She wasn't afraid to go for what she wanted and she proved that time and time again. First with storming into her shower stall all those years and many times after that. Beca learned to associate Chloe's closeness to the beat of the drums that her heart made everything she was near the girl.

“The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it ev'ry day  
Logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too”

Chloe stood from her seat and was slowly nearing the stage. The security guard that was watching over Beca went to stop her, but Chloe held up her hand, signaling that it was ok.

“I've just one wish on this Christmas eve  
I wish I were with you  
The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish on this Christmas eve  
I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you”

The crowd cheered as Beca stood up from her stool and turned to Chloe, who was now standing close to her. Beca's heart gave the familiar jolt as her ears went numb to the noise around her.

“Beca” Chloe glanced nervously at Beca, her hand hovering over the smaller girls', unsure of what to do. “I don't want to assume anything but - “

Beca, who couldn't contain herself any longer, crashed her lips onto Chloe's, a jolt of fireworks exploding as the crowd became frantic with excitement. The two girls were lip-locked for a moment before pulling apart. It was everything she had dreamed and more.

“Does that answer your question?” Beca smirked as the rest of the girls ran up onto the stage, Amy almost plowing the two of them down.

“I fucking knew it!” Fat Amy exclaimed. “Bhloe is real!”

Beca and Chloe glanced at one another and burst into laughter. This was definitely a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I just wanted to give a big shout out to @redlance (I hope I tagged the right person T_T) and @chloebeale of Tumblr for hosting this years’ Pitchmas. I can only imagine how much work you two put into this and I’m sure I don’t just speak for myself when I say I’m very grateful that you guys created this amazing with getting the assignments out, making sure that we kept you guys in the loop and just with everything. Thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you two have an amazing Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.
> 
> Secondly, I wrote this in one sitting (I know, bad Amber) so I don’t know if there’s any grammatical errors. Feel free to let me know if you find any.
> 
> Now, my original idea was to do mini prompts for 12 Days of Christmas, but I was having issues getting 12 days to fit at least in the same universe. I knew if I continued trying; I wouldn’t get this out on time. I still kind of want to do that 12 Days of Christmas thing, but that is taking a back seat for the time being. Anyway, guess I should stop rambling and just present this to my Secret Santa.
> 
> Here’s my contribution to this years’ Pitchmas for @bechloeislegit. This may not be my original idea but it is a song fic, so there’s that. Anyway, I’m not sure if this is what you have in mind and I’m not sure if this is too cliche as I’ve never been in love nor written a love fic but I hope you still enjoy this just the same. It ended up being longer than I thought it’d be so ^_^ Merry Christmas @bechloeislegit and Happy New Years!


End file.
